interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Lot
English Etymology From . Cognate with Dutch , German . Pronunciation * , , * * *: Noun # A large quantity or number; a great deal. #: to spend a '''lot' of money'' #: lots''' of people think so'' # A separate portion; a number of things taken collectively. #: a '''lot' of stationery'' # One or more items auctioned or sold as a unit, separate from other items. # A number of people taken collectively. #: ''a sorry '''lot #: a bad '''lot' # A distinct portion or plot of land, usually smaller than a field. #: ''a building '''lot' in a city'' # That which happens without human design or forethought; chance; accident; hazard; fortune; fate. # Anything (as a die, pebble, ball, or slip of paper) used in determining a question by chance, or without human choice or will. #: to cast '''lots' #: ''to draw '''lots' # The part, or fate, that falls to one, as it were, by chance, or without his planning. #* #*: ... as Jones alone was discovered, the poor lad bore not only the whole smart, but the whole blame; both which fell again to his on the following occasion. # A prize in a lottery. # Allotment; lottery. #* '''1990': Donald Kagan, Pericles of Athens and the Birth of Democracy, chapter 2: “Politician”, page 40 (Guild Publishing; CN 2239) #*: The Greeks expected their leaders to show physical courage, whether in the athletic arena or in battle, as well as piety, generosity, and nobility. Cimon had risen to power chiefly because of his military prowess, and any rival must be able to show at least honorable service and military competence. By this time, moreover, the generals were coming to be the most important political figures in Athens. Archons served only for one year and, since 487/6, they were chosen by . Generals, on the other hand, were chosen by direct election and could be reelected without limit. Synonyms * load, mass, pile * batch, collection, group, set * crowd, gang, group * allotment, parcel, plot * destiny, fate, fortune * * * prize * See also Wikisaurus:lot Derived terms * a lot Translations * Finnish: * French: , * German: , , , , * Swedish: * French: * German: Gruppe , Menge , Haufen , Häuflein * Portuguese: * Russian: * Swedish: * Finnish: * German: Parzelle , Grund , Grundstück, * Swedish: * French: * German: , * Italian: * Swedish: , * Finnish: * German: * Swedish: * German: , * Swedish: * Finnish: * German: Anagrams * * LTO * OTL ---- Albanian Noun # tear (from the eye) #: Gjak, lot dhe djers — Blood, tears and sweat ---- Dutch Noun # destiny, fate # lottery ticket ---- French Etymology From * , from Germanic. Pronunciation * * * Noun # share (of inheritance) # plot (of land) # batch (of goods for sale) # lot (at auction) # prize (in lottery) # lot, fate # babe ---- Kurdish Noun # jump ---- Polish Pronunciation * Noun # flight Declension ---- Scottish Gaelic Noun lot , gen lota, pl lotan # sore, wound # sting Category:Scottish Gaelic nouns ---- Tatar Noun lot # A unit of weight: 1 lot = 3 mısqal = 12.797 g (archaic) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Obsolete_Tatar_units_of_measurement Declension Category:Tatar nouns Category:tt:Units of measure ---- West Frisian Noun ( lotten) # fate, destiny et:lot el:lot es:lot fr:lot ko:lot io:lot id:lot it:lot ku:lot lo:lot hu:lot nl:lot no:lot pl:lot pt:lot ro:lot ru:lot simple:lot fi:lot ta:lot te:lot th:lot tr:lot vi:lot vo:lot zh:lot